cancelada 7 Gatinhos Mágicos
by Dledee
Summary: As 7 raparigas decobriram que os seus gatos têm poderes mágicos e elas são as novas guerreiras da luz que devem proteger o planeta Terra, para isso contam com a ajuda dos gatos sagrados, da princessa Diana e das exguerreiras...
1. 7 gatinhos no caminho de Aka

Esta história começa numa manhã muito solarenga…. E estava tanto sol que Aka, uma menina de 14 anos, cabelo vermelho amarrado em dois totós que lhe davam pela cintura e sempre de roupa vermelha (Eu: o que se pode dizer? Ela adora vermelho. Continuando…). Nessa manhã de sol, Aka decidiu ir dar um passeio antes de mais um dia chato de escola…. E foi nesse dia que a vida dela mudou, deu uma volta de 360º (mas isso é mais para a frente na história…), por enquanto, o que acontece é que estava a Aka, toda contente a passear, quando começou a ouvir um miar.

**Aka:** Que é isto?

**Gatinhos:** MIAU!

**Aka:** Que gatinhos tão adoráveis. O que é que estão aqui a fazer? Não acredito que alguém seria capaz de abandonar umas coisinhas tão fofas!

Enquanto isto, Aka ouve a campainha da escola!

**Aka:** Não acredito, vou chegar atrasada à escola!

Nisto, Aka começa a correr, mas de repente para e olha para trás.

**Aka (a pensar):** Não posso deixar estes gatinhos ficar aqui sozinhos, o que hei-de fazer com eles?...Já sei, vou leva-los para a escola e lá logo se vê, mas agora tenhu de me despachar, senão a professora mata-me!

Depois de ter tomado esta decisão, Aka começa a correr com os 7 gatinhos ao colo, todos de cores diferentes: vermelho, amarelo, laranja, amarelo, verde, azul, rosa e violeta, cada um deles com uma destas cores….

Entretanto, Aka chega à escola e vai direita para a sala de aula, muito silenciosa para ninguém reparar nela, mas qual não é o seu espanto quando descobre que a professora está doente e não pode ir dar a aula.

**Aka:** Não acredito, vim o caminho todo a correr e não há aula…

**Mikan (uma menina parecida com Aka, mas com o cabelo laranja e com duas traças até aos ombros e sempre vestida de laranja):** Mas valeu a pena quase chegares atrasada, encontraste esses gatinhos tão queridos, não é?

**Aka: **Pois, eles são muito queridos, mas eu não posso ficar com eles todos, a minha mãe matava-me, não é?

**Mikan:** Pois é, mas podias-me dar um, o que achas? Eles são adoráveis e eu não me importo de ficar com um deles e tenho a certeza de que a minha mãe não se chateia se for só um.

**Aka:** Eu também não me chateio. Qual deles queres?

**Mikan:** O laranja, já sabes que laranja é a minha cor preferida, não sabes?

**Aka:** Ok. Mas se tu ficas com o laranja, eu fico com o vermelho, mas ainda fico com 5 que tenho de dar a alguém, não é?

E chega. Espero que gostem deste 1º capítulo da minha história e façam muitos reviews…  
Vou tentar actualizar o mais depressa possível, ok?


	2. 7 gatos para 7 meninas

Em 1º lugar quero agradecer pelos comentários da _Girl-anime_, da _Doremi-Harukaze-PT_ e do _Leo _pelos reviews e garanto que vou tentar fazer capítulos maiorezinhos….

No último capítulo, a Aka tinha encontrado 7 gatinhos adoráveis, mas como é óbvio ela não podia ficar com todos eles, não é? Então a sua colega de turma Mikan aceita ficar com 1 dos gatos, mas Aka ainda tem 5 gatos para dar, visto que ela própria vai ficar com 1 deles…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Início do capítulo**

**Aka:** Mas o que é que eu vou fazer com estes gatos? Eu posso ficar com um, mas a minha mãe mata-me se eu chego a casa com seis gatos! Alguém me ajude!

**Kiiro (uma rapariga com o cabelo quase até aos pés, liso, amarelo e vestida de amarelo):** O que se passa? A Aka não se sente bem?

**Mikan:** Está desesperada porque encontrou 7 gatos e não sabe o que fazer com eles. Eu fico com 1, mas não posso ficar com mais.

**Kiiro:** Aka, eu posso ficar com um deles.

**Aka:** A sério? Obrigada, és uma grande amiga Kiiro, a sério, muito obrigada. Qual deles queres?

**Kiiro:** Eu fico com o amarelinho, ok?

**Aka:** Fica com o que quiseres, desde que não seja o vermelho ou o laranja, já estão reservados……

**Kiiro:** Ok, mas também, eu gosto mesmo do amarelo!

**Aka:** Ok, pelas minhas contas, já só tenho 4 gatos para dar.

**Mikan:** Podias perguntar à turma se alguém quer um gatinho, não é?

**Kiiro:** Sim, ainda não se foram todos embora.

**Aka (a gritar):** Alguém quer um gatinho?

**Midori (uma rapariga de cabelo verde que lhe dava até meio das costas, todo ondulado e vestida de verde): **Eu até queria, adorava ter um animal em casa e a minha mãe não se deve importar. Posso ficar com um deles?

**Aka:** Claro que podes ficar com um. É só escolheres. Só não podes ficar com o vermelho, laranja ou amarelo.

**Midori:** Eu quero mesmo é o verdinho. Ele é tão querido!

**Aka:** Ok. O gatinho verde já está entregue. Já só falta o azul, o rosa e o violeta.

**Kiiro:** Já faltou mais, não é?

**Mikan:** Pois é. Não desanimes Aka, vais ver que no caminho para casa encontras alguém que esteja à procura de um belo gatinho.

**Aka:** Espero bem que sim, porque a minha mãe mata-me se eu chegar a casa com 4 gatos, não é?

**Midori:** Pois, acredito. A minha também me matava se isso acontecesse e ficava bem morta!

**Kiiro:** Não a desanimes. Coitada!

**Midori:** Ok. Aka, não fiques assim, vais ver que consegues dar esses gatos a alguém!

**Midori:** Estás contente Kiiro, já a animei.

**Mikan:** Não era preciso teres dito a última parte, não achas?

**Aka:** Não há problema. Eu já sei que não vou conseguir nada, mais ninguém quer gatos…

De repente, aparecem à frente de Aka, vindas da sala ao lado, duas raparigas parecidíssimas, ambas com o cabelo encaracolado até aos ombros. A única diferença era que uma tinha o cabelo cor-de-rosa e roupa da mesma cor e a outra tinha o mesmo tipo de cabelo e a mesma roupa, mas violeta.

**A de rosa:** Olá eu chamo-me Momoiro!

**A de violeta:** Eu chamo-me Sumire!

**As duas (com olhos a brilhar):** Que gatinhos tão adoráveis! Eu quero um!

Depois disto olham uma para a outra de tal forma que parece que querem cortar o ar (sabem quando aparece uma faísca nos desenhos animados quando duas personagens olham uma para a outra? Um olhar desse género)…

**Momoiro:** Eu é que quero um gatinho, ele é meu!

**Sumire:** Não inventes, o gatinho é meu!

**Momoiro:** Eu vi-o primeiro!

**Sumire:** Eu sou mais velha!

**Momoiro:** 2 minutos! Isso não conta!

**Sumire:** Conta sim!

**Kiiro (baixinho para Aka):** Parece que já não ficas com os gatos todos…

**Aka (também baixinho, para Kiiro):** Pois é…

Enquanto isso, Momoiro e Sumire põe-se à luta uma com a outra a ver qual delas fica com gato…

**Aka:** Não é preciso lutarem, eu tenho 3 gatos para dar.

**As duas**: A sério? (Voltaram os olhos a brilhar)

**Aka:** A sério.

**As duas:** Quais tens?

**Aka:** Tenho um azul, cor-de-ros…

**Momoiro:** Esse é meu!

**Sumire:** Deixa-a acabar de falar!

**Momoiro:** Só estou a avisar para tu não ficares com ideias.

**Sumire:** Quem iria querer um gato cor-de-rosa?

**Momoiro:** Eu!

**Aka:** PAREM!

**As duas:** Desculpa.

**Aka:** Desculpas aceites. Onde é que eu ia?... Ia a dizer que tenho um cor-de-rosa e o outro é violeta.

**Sumire:** Ainda bem, o violeta é meu.

**Momoiro:** Estás à vontade, desde que não fiques com o cor-de-rosa.

**Mikan:** Meninas, já chega, não acham?

**Sumire:** Eu até parava, mas a Momoiro tem de parar primeiro.

**Momoiro:** Quem começou não fui eu, por isso tu é que tens de parar!

**Sumire:** Mentirosa! Foste tu que começaste!

**Momoiro:** Eu vou-me embora, não estou para ficar aqui a ouvir esta menina a protestar.

**Sumire:** É preciso teres lata! Quem fica a protestar és tu!

**Momoiro:** Não oiço nada… la la la… Adeus meninas e Aka, obrigada pelo gato.

**Sumire:** Espera aí! Adeus meninas.

**Sumire (ao longe):** O que é que tu querias dizer com aquilo?

**Midori:** Estava a ver que não se iam embora! Que melgas!

**Kiiro:** Não sejas mazinha Midori. Elas não eram assim tão más.

**Midori:** Estiveste a ver o mesmo teatro que eu?

**Kiiro:** Não. Eu não estive a ver um teatro!

**Mikan:** Aka, ajuda-me, estas também vão começar a discutir.

**Aka:** Hoje já me chegaram as outras. Destas tratas tu, ok?

**Kiiro e Midori:** Quem é que disse que nós íamos discutir!

**Midori:** Era só uma conversa amigável.

Kiiro: Em que existia conflitos de interesses.

**Kiiro e Midori: **Mas não uma dicussão!

**Mikan:** Eu já não digo nada, ok? Fico caladinha.

**Kiiro e Midori:** Acho bem.

**Mikan (virando-se para Aka, que entretanto se estava a ir embora):** Ainda tens um gato para dar, não é?

**Aka:** É.

**Mikan:** O que vais fazer com ele?

**Aka:** Logo se vê. Talvez arranje um dono para ele no caminho para casa.

**Mikan:** Ok. Então vamos andando?

**Aka:** Sim.

**Mikan:** Achas seguro deixarmos aquelas duas ali sozinhas?

**Aka:** Mais seguro do que ficarmos nós ali a aturá-las.

E, dito isto, começam as duas a rir e vão-se dirigindo para casa., mas à saída da escola vêem uma rapariga com o cabelo curtinho e azul, toda vestida de azul a chamar por elas.

**Rapariga de azul:** Hei! Esperem por mim!

Elas param e a rapariga aproxima-se.

**Rapariga de azul:** Olá, eu chamo-me Ao. Sou da sala ao lado da vossa e ouvi dizer que estavam a dar gatinhos.

**Aka:** Sim, mas já só tenho um. Já dei os outros todos.

**Ao:** E qual é que ainda tens?

**Aka:** Tenho um azul.

**Ao:** A SÉRIO?

**Aka:** Sim.

**Ao:** Estão é perfeito! Eu adoro azul!

**Aka:** Ainda bem.

E dá o gato à Ao.

**Ao:** Então muito obrigada. Foste muito amável.

**Aka:** Não é caso para tanto.

Ao: É sim. Eu já à muito tempo que queria ter um gato.

**Aka:** Então fico feliz por ter concretizado o teu desejo.

**Ao:** Muito, muito obrigada.

**Aka:** De nada.

E Ao vai-se embora para casa muito contente.

**Aka:** YUPPI! Já não tenho gatos para dar!

**Mikan:** Pois é. E ainda ficaste com um para ti.

E vão-se as duas embora, a rir daquele dia louco.

**Fim do capítulo**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

E já estão apresentadas as protagonistas: Aka, Mikan, Kiiro, Midori, Momoiro, Sumire e Ao. E como prometi, este capítulo está um bocadinho maior que o outro…

Gostaram deste capítulo? Se sim, não se esqueçam de deixar os vossos reviews. Se não deixem reviews também, a dizer o que tenho de fazer para melhorar a história, ok?

Espero que tenham gostado e espero que continuem a gostar da história…


	3. O secreto destino

No fim do outro capítulo, a Aka tinha conseguido oferecer os gatinhos todos e isso fê-la muito feliz, além de que encontrou novas amigas. Mas ela ainda não tinha chegado a casa, ainda não sabia a opinião da mãe sobre o facto de ter um gato em casa….

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Início do capítulo**

Aka, entretanto chega a casa.

**Aka:** Cheguei!

Depois de avisar a mãe da sua chegada Aka vai ter com ela com um grande sorriso nos lábios…

**Aka:** Mãe, eu gosto muito de ti…

**Mãe de Aka:** O que queres?

**Aka:** Mas porque perguntas isso? Eu não estou a fazer nada de mal…

**Mãe de Aka:** Por isso mesmo.

**Aka:** És mesmo desmancha-prazeres…

**Mãe de Aka:** Ok, mas diz lá o que me ias pedir.

**Aka:** Está bem… (Aka mostra o gato) Podemos ficar com ele?

**Mãe de Aka:** Aka, já sabes que não podemos ter gatos em casa, não sabes?

**Aka:** Mas ele é tão lindo…

Mãe de Aka: E onde é que tu o foste desencantar?

**Aka:** Encontrei-o quando ia para a escola. Podemos ficar com ele, não podemos?

**Mãe de Aka:** E tu vais tomar conta dele?

**Aka:** Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, SIM!

**Mãe de Aka:** Então acho que podemos ficar com ele. Ele é tão querido.

**Aka:** OBRIGADA MÃE!

**Mãe de Aka:** Ok, mas tem calma, sim?

**Aka:** Não te preocupes, eu tenho IMENSA calma… Já sei como se vai chamar.

**Mãe de Aka:** E então, como é?

**Aka:** CHI… Ele vai-se chamar Chi!

**Mãe de Aka:** Acho que pode ser… Chi não é um nome feio.

**Aka:** Então está decidido. A partir de hoje tenho um gato chamado Chi!

**Mãe de Aka:** Sim, mas sabes que vais ter de tomar conta dele, dar-lhe comida, água e tudo o que for preciso…

**Aka:** Sim, claro que sim, não te preocupes com isso, ok?

**Mãe de Aka:** Acho bem que seja assim, senão o gato vai para a rua!

**Aka:** Isso é que não, eu prometo que vai ser exactamente assim!

**Mãe de Aka**: Ainda bem.

Entretanto, o tempo passa e a hora de ir para a cama chega. Aka vai-se deitar com o seu novo amigo e depressa cai num sono profundo… Ela começa por sonhar com fadas e bruxas, criaturas de outros mundos, mas de repente, tudo isso para e ela vê-se juntamente com as suas amigas a quem deu os gatos, num mundo magnífico com um céu azul-escuro por cima e um chão branco. As raparigas estranham muito este novo mundo e alguém fala, uma voz suave com uma melodia.

Vocês são as setes guerreiras da luz e a partir desta momento têm um dever a cumprir…

**Kiiro:** Espere aí! O que é que você quer dizer com isso? Eu sou uma rapariga normal que quer ter uma vida normal, não sou nenhuma guerreira da luz, ok?

Vocês têm os setes gatos sagrados, por isso tornaram-se nas novas guerreiras da luz, perceberam?

**Sumire:** O quê?

**Momoiro:** Ok, mas quem és tu?

O meu nome é Diana e sou a princesa desta face da Lua

**Ao:** É uma honra conhece-la princesa Diana, mas porque é que somos nós as guerreiras da luz e não outra rapariga quaisquer?

**Diana:** Porque foram vocês e não outras raparigas quaisquer que encontraram os gatos sagrados.

**Kiiro:** Então é para isso que este gato serve? Assim eu não quero ficar com ele! Eu quero ter uma vida normal.

**Diana:** Neste momento é impossível livrares-te do gato e sabes que para teres uma vida normal até este momento, outras raparigas eram as guerreiras da luz, e elas passaram por muitas dificuldades para tu agora poderes dizer que queres uma vida normal.

**Midori:** Mas porque é que elas deixaram de ser as guerreiras da luz?

**Diana:** Ninguém pode ser uma guerreira da luz para sempre e elas estavam a precisar de experimentar um vida "normal", mas garanto-vos que sempre que vocês precisem de ajuda qualquer uma delas irá ajudar-vos.

Neste momento, as raparigas pararam para pensar um pouco sobre aquilo, é verdade que era perigoso, mas teriam sempre ajuda das ex-guerreiras e para esta missão ser confiada a simples raparigas não podia ser assim tão difícil.

Elas pensaram muito e Mikan foi a primeira a dar a resposta.

**Mikan:** Princesa Diana, eu aceito a missão que nos está a confiar.

**Diana:** Obrigada Mikan, por aceitares esta missão, garanto-te que não te vais arrepender.

**Mikan:** Como sabia o meu nome?

Diana: Eu sei tudo sobre vocês, os gatos sagrados estavam destinados a encontrar-vos porque vocês estão destinadas a ser as guerreiras da luz.

Disto isto, as raparigas ficaram sem palavras, a pensar no que foi dito, com era possível que ela soubesse tudo sobre elas? Como era possível os gatos sagrados as terem encontrado de propósito? Mas todos esses pensamento foram interrompidos pela voz da princesa Diana.

**Diana:** Mais nenhuma de vocês aceita o destino?

**Midori:** Eu também aceito a missão. É uma grande honra para mim.

Depois, elas, uma a uma, vão aceitando a missão da princesa Diana, a missão de proteger a Terra como guerreiras da luz…

**Diana:** Alegro-me que tenham todas aceite a missão de que vos incumbi. Agora preciso de vos explicar como utilizar o poder das guerreiras da luz. É muito simples, basta usarem o vosso gato sagrado para a transformação, dizem o vosso nome e o do gato e gritam transformação, ok?

**Todas:** Ok.

**Diana:** Esperem, esqueci-me de vos dar a caneta de transformação mágica, têm de carregar no primeiro botão da caneta. (Diana usa magia para trazer até si uma caixa rectangular) Tirem daqui uma caneta, há 7, ao todo.

As raparigas tiram as suas canetas, cada uma delas tinha 7 botões, e ficam a olhar para elas.

**Diana:** Podem experimentá-las.

**Aka:** Ok, aqui vai disto. "Aka, Chi. Transformação."

Depois de dizer isto, uma luz vermelha rodeia Aka a dá-se início à transformação que dura pouco tempo, enquanto Aka está rodeada pela estranha luz as outras olham incrédulas e de repente, a luz desaparece e aparece uma nova Aka. A Aka transformada tem a mesma roupa que as antigas guerreiras, a mesma roupa que as ex-Sailors, mas com uma pequena diferença. Ela tem uma cauda e orelhas de gato e Chi desapareceu.

**Aka:** Que fato tão giro! Mas onde está a Chi?

**Diana:** A Chi ficou fundida contigo no momento da transformação, por isso é que tens essas orelhas e a cauda.

**Aka:** A sério? Boa!

**Diana:** Nesse estado de transformação, vocês podem lançar poderosos ataques e ajuda a ficarem ligadas ao vosso gato sagrado.

Uma a uma, as raparigas experimentaram a transformação. Mikan com Suna, Midori com Sô, Kiiro com Kin, Momoiro com Kokoro, Sumire com Yuri e a Ao com Sora. Os fatos eram semelhantes ao da Aka, mas cada um com a cor do gato sagrado da rapariga. Todas as raparigas adoram a transformação e a sensação que lhes foi transmitida por essa transformação e depois de todas elas terem experimentado a sua transformação, a princesa Diana falou.

**Diana:** Alegro-me que tenham gostado do vosso destino e espero que nunca tenham grandes problemas, mas sempre que precisarem de ajuda basta carregarem no segundo botão, e assim ficam em contacto comigo ou com uma das ex-guerreiras.

**Ao:** E para que servem os outros botões?

**Diana:** Isso será revelado com o tempo, por agora só vos digo que o terceiro serve para fazer magia, basta carregar nele e dizer o que querem, mas não dá para toda a magia, só para magias elementares. Mas agora vocês devem partir, estiveram aqui demasiado tempo e precisam de descansar.

**Todas:** Ok.

Depois disto uma luz envolve as 7 raparigas e quando a luz desaparece, elas encontram-se cada uma na sua cama. Todas acordam e pensam ao mesmo tempo: "Isto foi um sonho, ou realidade?", mas depois, olham para os seus gatos e para as canetas e percebem que aquilo foi tudo pura realidade e a parti dali elas teriam que encarar o seu destino de guerreiras.

**Fim do capítulo**

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Espero que tenham gostado…

**Chi:** Eu não gostei nada!

**Eu:** Porquê Chi?

**Chi:** Em primeiro lugar, nós somos gatas e não gatos e em segundo lugar eu quero falar!

**Eu:** Chi, em primeiro lugar ninguém te perguntou nada, estava a falar para os leitores e em segundo lugar se estás descontente posso sempre tirar-te da história, ok?

Chi fica caladinha o resto do tempo à espera que eu termine a história e eu fico feliz por deixar de a aturar…

**Eu:** Espero que tenham gostado e que não liguem à Chi.


End file.
